heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Umeko Soushou
Umeko Soushou ''(ソウショウうめ子, Soushou Umeko) is a genin of the Heart Shrine Village and a member from the Soushou clan, who wants to be a chunin, and later maybe a good jonin to make her parents proud and to prove that she can reach what she wants. '''Background' Umeko was born into the Soushou clan at the 27th of March exactly on midnight, as the only daughter from Uratarou Soushou and his wife Fushigi. The reason why her parents choosed the name 'Umeko' for her, was because of her soft skin but more because of her red/orange hair, like her grandmother from her mother's side, that reminded them of a plum. First her father wasn't really happy with the name, but her mother told him, that their daughter would be a pretty little plum and tried to stay humorous. They were a happy little family, until the day, Umeko's body began to produce a huge amount of chakra, that her little body couldn't handle. Fushigi saw, that it was the same as with herself when she was little. She knew that her family always had problems to manage chakra, and told Uratarou everything she knew. Both were worried about their daughter's life. As a medic and teacher at the ninja-academy, Uratarou searched and found a way to save Umeko. Two times in the month, at the beginning and the end, he took the redundant chakra and sealed it into some scroll's. This was continued until short time before Umeko started the academy. The last time Uratarou took away the redundant chakra from her, short time before she would go to the academy, her hair transformed into the white of her father, and the situation calmed, because the chakra that was to much, vanished. Personality Umeko is a friendly, cheerful and crazy person. Has a very energetic, humorous and optimistic character. She loves it to meet new people and is open towars everyone. She is smiling the whole time if she isn't sad about something, while having energy for the whole day. Umeko talks much and fast, seems to be very childish for her age. She still is a bit naive and tends to believe too much things other tell her, at the same time she is kind of stupid if it's important and she doesn't takes everything serious as she should. Umeko always trys to stay calm and to have an ear for her friends. If someone got her trusting, she will entrust everything to that person, not thinking about, the person could tell it to someone else. Umeko is a very loyal friend and trys to take care of the bonds she makes, if they were a part of her. If a friend needs help, or just someone to talk with, Umeko will be there and support him, no matter what. Of course she can get angry too, if someone bulls her because of her height. Or if someone she doesn't knows good, asks her too personal things or is too intrusive. Then she won't hold back to hit that person. But only if it's about these things. Because Umeko isn't a type of getting angry fast normally. The only person Umeko's character seems to change completely, is her rival Meiyori Yoshida. If she just see's the duckling, she turns into a little devil, only thinking about playing pranks and beeing mean to her. To Meiyori she is very aggressive, mean, unfair and evil. At all it seems, that Umeko likes it to make fun of her and to have fun on it how she is driving the duckling crazy with her actions. Appearance 'Abilities' She didn't pick a path yet, since paths are assigned after the chunin exam. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is the Tsuugen . She is able to manipulate others through her spoken word. Stats Relationships Uratarou Soshou Her Father. A chunin who teaches at the ninja-academy. Umeko got her whole look and mot of her character from him, what makes him beeing very proud of her. He's 181cm tall and can't stop, to anger his two girls because of their height. He calls Umeko "little devil" and likes it to hose her. He seems to be as stupid as Umeko is and both can drive other people crazy when they bring their stupidity out completely, together. Both have a good relationship with each other and are a good team if it's something at home. Umeko never said it, but she is proud to be his daughter. Fushigi (Mikuza) Soushou Her Mother. Before Umeko was born, she worked as a ninja too. She was a very lovely woman, friendly to everyone and always there for her family. On the other hand, in the present of her husband, he was able to turn into a devil, moments, where her kind and friendly character completely dissapeared. If he called her "little doll" or other nicknames, she never hold back and hit him if he overdid it. That's where Umeko got her evil side from. But to Umeko, she was always a lovely mother and solved all of her problems if she was able to do. For Umeko it was the shock of her life losing her. Arioch Soushou Umeko's brother... Akane Miyazaki Her best Friend/Sister. They both met in the academy and are friends since then. Umeko respects and loves Akane more then everyone else of her friends, because with her she could nearly do everything. Akane had to go through every chaos Umeko caused. And this brought them closer to each other. As they grew up, Umeko began to see Akane as her sister, a person in her life, she never wants to miss. Even Umeko can't say it to her, she trys to show, however, her, that she is very, very important to her. Meiyori Yoshida Her Rival. Their relationship is very complicated. They are rivals, but kind of like each other too. Umeko first wanted to be friend with Meiyori, but, it didn't worked out, Umeko was called "geek" by Meiyori, this was the real start of their rivalry. Umeko always plays pranks on her, if there is a chance to it. Only to Meiyori she shows her mean, unfair, evil and aggressive side. But secretly, Umeko really respects Meiyori. Of course she would never admit that. Seijou Nagano Her Boyfriend. The first she ever had. They're a couple since the 13th of june. In the academy time, they didn't really known each other, because Umeko spent most of her time with her best friend Akane. They began to know each other better, when they grew up and became genin. Umeko already took him to her home so her parents could get to know him too. Seijou and her mother only met before they became a couple, but Fushigi still loved the young Nagano. Her father instead, began to act like "don't-you-dare-to-hurt-my-little-devil-because-I-am-watching-you". But Umeko trys not to care about that. Rik Yoshida Strange Friend. The older brother of her rival Meiyori. They don't know each other long, but in his present, Umeko always trips. And she calls him "Riku" instead of Rik. Both like the same thing: Playing pranks on Meiyori. It seems, that Umeko kind of likes him, but he gets her embarrassed very often and she feels more stupid then she usually is when she is with him. And after every time they spend together, she nearly freaks out because she don't understand what's happening with her in his present. Hikari Yoshida Sweet duckling 'Trivia' *Umeko literally means "Plum child". *Umeko is afraid of spiders. *Her favorite food is Rice or Ramen. *Her name was given because of her soft skin, but because of her original haircolor too. *Her mother died at the 11th of arpil (2014, if it's important). *She always wanted a sibling. *According to the databook(s): **Umeko's hobbies are playing pranks, singing, drawing and to laze. **Umeko hates fish, but at most she hates the food Kabayaki **Umeko originally had red/orange hair. explained in background **Umeko's favorite word is "but" (でも ,demó) Reference Heartshrinevillage